


【KK】原来是魅魔啊29

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊29

“哇哦——哎呦！”

听着剛娓娓讲述这些年自己的经历，简要略过遇见光一之前，着重描述遇见光一之后，刚刚说到他们俩第一次见面就干了一炮，银杏就发出了一声夸张的惊叹，话音还没落就被丽丝安娜敲了头。

“妈！”“丽娜姐姐！”

光一和银杏同时开口，一个瞠目结舌，一个委屈巴巴。

丽丝安娜打完银杏，光一就下意识地去看剛，生怕他不高兴。只见德鲁伊也一脸惊愕，嘴都张开了也不知道。

这，怎么丽丝安娜和银杏相处的模式，跟老妈和闺女似的？

剛倒是没有一丁点不高兴，他只是，相当的意外，原来她们已经这么熟了啊……

丽丝安娜打完才反应过来，自己打得有点太顺手了。没办法，实在是已经习惯了，跟银杏一起旅行这么长时间，让从儿子很小的时候就和他分开的暗精灵，再一次体会到了当妈的心情——银杏这闺女，实在是不省心到家了！

简直跟堂本光生这个混账有一拼！

不过，也正是因此，丽丝安娜对着银杏，总会更加宽容一些。每次银杏跟在她身边叫她“丽娜姐姐”的时候，那语气，都跟从前光生围在她身边叫“丽娜”的时候，非常非常像。

看着银杏就会想起光生，是以虽然银杏这一路上惹了不少祸，丽丝安娜也没动过把她赶走或者是丢下的心。

拍完这一巴掌，听着自家儿子的惊呼，丽丝安娜心里一紧，也下意识地去看银杏的亲儿子。

“妈妈，你这是不是太夸张了……”就见剛嘟着嘴巴抱怨，却对之前的那一幕，视而不见。

仿佛再正常不过。

光一和丽丝安娜同时松了口气。

剛这孩子，真是个好孩子。

丽丝安娜忍不住这样想，脸上的线条又柔和了几分。

银杏不干了，她本来坐在离丽丝安娜最近的那个懒人沙发里，没骨头一样地瘫着，挨完揍之后就手脚并用地爬起来，跑到剛身边将光一给挤走了。

光一只好和她换了位置。

银杏搂上剛就冲着丽丝安娜一吐舌头，那鬼脸做得她哭笑不得。

“然后呢然后呢？”银杏鬼脸做完马上就催着剛继续往下讲，好奇宝宝一样，“光一有没有欺负你？他要欺负你我就让丽娜姐姐揍他！”

就跟忘了刚才是谁冲着“丽娜姐姐”扮鬼脸了似的。

“然后啊……”剛也没卖关子，痛快地满足了银杏的好奇心。

然后别别扭扭磕磕绊绊地达成了共识，去了砗磲城堡，逛了一趟海市，和光一达成初步的和解，大野送了他们一条船，开着船去了孔克珠岛。

稀里糊涂地又回到了海市，邂逅了二宫和相叶。

被瑟因斯教的圣徒抓走，被解救，阴差阳错地找到了德鲁伊教的教头。

至此，剛的心结才算是全部解开。

去了塔菲岛，找到了“银杏和藤原先生的家”。

辗转来到方解岛，在繁星城住了半年多，与樱井翔重逢，得到来自母亲们的消息，所以才当机立断地来到舒俱来岛。

“……就是这样。”剛作为主要的口述者，光一负责补充，说了两个来小时，才把他们这一路上的经历粗粗地从头说到尾。

直说得银杏眼泪汪汪，抱着剛就要开哭，被他一把捂住了嘴。

“别哭，别哭，我这不是好好的在这儿了么，也没缺胳膊少腿，也没受到什么不可恢复的重创。”剛赶紧开口，算是哄好了泫然欲泣的银杏。

短短几个小时的接触，他就清楚了银杏是什么性格，天真烂漫像个小孩子，聪明是相当聪明，单纯是真的单纯，也不知道当年的藤原先生是怎么养出这么个宝贝疙瘩的。

哪儿像诡计多端阴险狡诈的魅魔啊，不谙世事的富家小姐还差不多。

难怪当年父亲劝着她把自己送到人类的村庄里去。

在塔菲岛上一个人长大，银杏半点坏心眼都没有，第一反应还是全天下都是好人，自己被这么教育成人，再变成第二个银杏，他身份还如此敏感，迟早招祸。

想必当年的堂本充久是动了贤者之力，打算让儿子经受一番历练以后能够保护娘亲吧。

幸好遇到了丽丝安娜，否则银杏迟早会在塔菲岛上憋出毛病，然后忍不住地跑到别的热闹的岛上去，再然后……

剛都不敢往下想，反正然后不出什么好事儿。

下意识地看向丽丝安娜，她正在给自己儿子理头发，光一正一脸别扭地躲躲闪闪。

再看看一脸依赖的银杏，剛忍住了扶额的冲动，到底谁是长辈谁是孩子啊！

他不由得想起了在孔克珠岛上光一说的那句话，“五十多岁的时候我就在想，在我们两个里，到底谁是谁爹。”

没想到，同样的问题现在落到了剛的脑袋上。

剛特别心累地叹了口气。

他叹气的动静吸引了对面的母子俩，一起转头看向剛，脸上的神情都如出一辙。

儿子多像母亲，光一和丽丝安娜，简直是一个模子里刻出来的。

“丽娜前辈，我还没谢谢您对我妈妈这段时间以来的照顾。”剛换了个姿势，郑重地对着丽丝安娜行了个礼。

“哪里，小剛你太客气了，不过是捎带手的事情，再说了，我也很喜欢小银杏呀。”丽丝安娜嘴上说得随意，却也正襟危坐，受了剛的这个礼，以示尊重。

“叙旧是不是叙得差不多了？”门口突然伸进来了个脑袋，是樱井翔。

上了岸以后，樱井翔就驮着他们这些人回到了那所位于悬崖边的大房子里，光一和剛跟松本润互相认识了以后，主人们就将两对母子迎进了一层的书房。

这间屋子和其他人见过的所有书房都不一样，是个带天井的三层塔楼似的结构，最下层的地板中央铺着一张巨大的圆形地毯，上面放着一大堆的靠垫抱枕懒人沙发，三四个小小的单人沙发，以及一张三人大沙发，全都柔软舒适。

朝阳是一面三层楼高的落地窗，面对着大海，能看见太阳东升西落，能看见双月阴晴圆缺，不论哪个季节，太阳都能暖融融地晒在身上。这个房间，自从银杏住进这所房子以后，就成了她的最爱。

“是不是要吃饭了，小翔？”银杏吸了吸鼻子，眼睛马上亮了起来。

“嗯，小润让我告诉你们一声，马上晚饭就好了……”

“翔君——我放在盆子里的鱼骨头呢？”樱井翔话音还没落，松本润就招呼他了。

“我帮你扔了！”樱井翔回头喊了一句，带着“你快夸我”的跃跃欲试。

“樱井翔！我都说了你不要进厨房给我帮倒忙！那鱼骨头是我特意留出来准备炖汤的！”松本润气急败坏地数落自己的伴侣，都连名带姓地叫上了。

“那，那那那我再给你捡回——来？”樱井翔撒丫子跑得飞快，还不忘回头提醒一句，“马上就开饭了啊！”

“捡个屁！今天你就喝那份没用鱼骨炖的汤吧！别的什么都不许吃！”松本润还在骂呢。

“不要啊——润我错啦——”厨房里传出了来自吃货的哀嚎，要多惨，就有多惨。

会客室里的四个人，憋笑险些憋出了内伤。

 

最后樱井翔还是没有只喝那盆没用鱼骨炖过的清汤。

因为光一叫来潘，让小家伙又下水抓了条一样的鱼。

这种以神出鬼没著称的幽灵鱼，潘不到二十分钟就抓了条老大的上岸。

海洋霸主，果然名不虚传。

一顿饭吃得宾主尽欢，晚上，银杏吵着要和自己的儿子一起睡，丽丝安娜就笑眯眯地，一言不发地拉走了自家哀怨全都写在脸上了的儿子。

“走走走，小光今晚跟妈妈睡。”

“你当我几岁了……”

“两千岁也是我儿子！”丽丝安娜语气里带上了威胁，“你跟我说说你老爸的事……”

“这个主意好！小剛我也要跟你说说充久的事！你还没见过他呢……”

银杏眼睛一亮，迫不及待地拽着剛往卧室走去了。

 

光一和剛就在舒俱来岛住了下来。

用樱井翔的话说，“这么大个房子，就住我们两个，白放着也是浪费，不如大家多住一段时间，热热闹闹的，也增添点人气。”

松本润特别赞同自己伴侣的话，再加上银杏并不打算短时间内离开，她又成天黏着剛，他俩也就放下了那份觉得添了麻烦还是早点回去的心思。

安顿下来以后，丽丝安娜每天都带着光一去森林里，教他暗精灵的战斗技巧，训练他的暗影魔法。身为纯血统的暗精灵，还做过好长时间的独行侠，丽丝安娜指导起所有战斗技巧全靠自己瞎琢磨的光一，简直绰绰有余。

每次模拟对战训练，光一都会被揍得满地滚。

银杏也有样学样，一本正经地拉着剛跟在丽丝安娜的屁股后面，也要教儿子。

于是，光一和丽丝安娜在树林里你来我往呼呼喝喝，法术交织着刀光，飞叶裹挟着剑影。而银杏和剛则蹲在某棵大树的树根底下，大眼瞪小眼。

要教什么？

银杏皱着一张脸苦思冥想。

像丽娜姐姐教她那个混血儿子光一一样，我也教小剛魅魔的法术吧！

……可是，我没得到传承呢。

那就，像丽娜姐姐一样，教战斗技巧吧！

……可是，我好像没学过什么战斗技巧呢。

那就教他读书认字，像藤原先生教我一样！

……可是，小剛好像会的语言比我还多呢。

那就……

想了一大圈也没想好自己能教点什么，银杏的脸，皱的更厉害了。

“妈妈，你再多跟我讲讲爸爸的事情吧。”

温柔好听的声音自耳畔响起，银杏转过头，就看见自己的儿子正盘腿坐在树下，托着腮含笑望着她。

剛的长相融合了父母的优点，虽然性格上更像父亲，但外貌还是像银杏的部分更多一些，只有那双深邃的墨绿色眼睛，与堂本充久一模一样，剛再用这样的眼神看着银杏，让她有一种正在被丈夫注视着的错觉。

这就是我的儿子啊，与我血脉相连，继承了我最爱之人相貌的儿子。

银杏的心脏“扑通、扑通”跳动着，那随着剛的到来被唤醒的母性本能，愈发强烈了起来。

“好啊。”银杏笑着回应，忘了之前的那些纠结。

提起自己的丈夫，她脸上的线条都更柔和了，也盘腿坐在树下，随手扯过几枝野花，搭配着细长的草茎，一边熟练地编花环，一边给剛讲着自己的恋爱故事。

那个故事里，有她，有她的丈夫堂本充久，还有不久后就会来到这个世界上的，他们的爱的结晶，堂本剛。

剛听得认真极了，没一会儿就入了迷。

 

“我都忘了问了，老妈，你们又去繁星城又到舒俱来岛的，到底是为什么？”训练休息的空当，四个人坐在树林里，光一随口问道。

“《弥生记》你们知道吧，救了小和那孩子之后，我就离开暗精灵小队，一个人到处游历，偶然的机会，发现了这本书一个很有趣的地方，我就顺着这条线索开始调查，最后查到了巨龙双岛这里，然后就在这住下了。”

丽丝安娜说着，从空间袋里拿出了几张光一和剛熟悉得要命的纸——

《弥生记》，逸散之章。

两个混血对视一眼，都从对方的眼睛里看到了惊讶的神色。

“怎么了？这些东西有什么不对么？”丽丝安娜一挑眉毛。

“没，没什么不对，就是，太巧了点……”剛说着，也从自己的空间袋里拿出了几张质地一模一样的纸。

“你们也在收集这个？”银杏惊讶极了。

“这事儿就说来话长了。”光一苦笑着摇了摇头，讲起了他们之前刻意略过的那段有关扶桑榕树和预言的故事。

“我们居然还漏掉了一张……”听完光一的讲述，银杏若有所思地摸着下巴，突然恍悟，“啊，我想起来了！潘一定是从沙发底下把那本书掏出来的吧！我还不到四十岁的时候，有一次去图书室里找书看，因为那本书是用古精灵语写的，我当时精灵语还学得不太明白呢，古精灵语就更看不懂了，翻了两三页之后就给甩到沙发下面去了，藤原爸爸也从来没说过要读那本《弥生记》，它就一直在沙发底下躺着。要不是整所房子里都有除尘魔法，估计封面上都会落老厚的灰了吧。”

其余三个人都一脸古怪地看着银杏。

“怎么了？”当事人一脸懵懂。

“银杏前辈，你今年多大？”光一实在憋不住了。

“388岁啊。”

“你那天都干了些什么？就是你把书扔到沙发底下的那天。”丽丝安娜也插了一嘴。

“我想想……唔……那天上午跟着藤原爸爸学人类史和兽人史，下午学了龙语，现代龙语，书是午饭以后当做消遣的，后来看书没意思，我就跑到海边捡贝壳去了。下午课结束了就帮着藤原爸爸到森林里收集骨头，还试了几个新学的黑魔法，有噬魂和血蝙蝠咒，一直玩到天都黑透了才想起来骨头还没捡多少，然后匆匆忙忙捡了骨头回家，被狠狠骂了一顿。因为回去得太晚了，藤原爸爸很担心……然后就洗了个澡睡觉了。”

银杏认认真真地回忆。

她一说完，大家脸上的表情就更古怪了。

都过了二百多年了，你这到底是咋记住的？！

“所以说你们为什么这样看我嘛……哦对，抱歉我给忘了。”银杏先是噘着嘴巴满脸的不高兴，然后马上恍然大悟。

“你又想起什么来了？”剛笑呵呵的问银杏，他大概知道是怎么回事了。

“我的记忆方法和你们的不一样，普通人是不会这么记东西的。”

“是‘归纳记忆法’吧。”

“对对对藤原爸爸说过，就是这个名字，小剛你也知道啊！”

“原来是这样啊……”丽丝安娜也不再疑惑。

“那是啥？”光一傻了。

“一种特殊的记忆方法，需要从不记事的时候就开始接受训练，好处就是学会了这种记忆方法，无论过多少年，只要想调出当天的记忆，就能像翻书一样查找到，虽然不能百分之百复原当天自己经历过的一切，但也不会彻底忘光。而且，看书过目不忘。”银杏给光一解释。

“可是大脑的容量毕竟是有限的，普通人类和普通兽人还好说，最多活200年，可像咱们这种动辄活上个一千年的，不会到极限吗？”光一还是不明白。

“不会的，有些不重要的记忆，忘了它就好啦~”银杏说得理所当然。

“……这也可以？”光一瞠目。

“当然可以。咱们是不是扯得太远了，刚才正说到预言和《弥生记》的事情呢。”剛耸了耸肩，将话题拉了回来。

“是哦，光一你看你，都把话题扯远了！”银杏反应极快，眼睛都没眨一下就把锅甩给了光一。

“……真是对不住了，都是我的错。”光一咬着后槽牙咽下了这口气。

剛和丽丝安娜则笑着看光一吃瘪。

“没事没事，知错就是好孩子呢。”银杏拍了拍他的头，笑得那叫一个和蔼可亲。

她是故意的吧，是故意的吧，是吧，是吧！

闭嘴，你吵死了。

光一在内心中的咆哮，被剛顺着精神力传过去的话，不客气地打断了。

哦。

混血暗精灵，秒怂。

“丽娜前辈，你是因为什么开始搜集这些‘逸散之章’的呢？”剛有些奇怪。

“就是好奇罢了，想给自己找个事情做。第一页这玩意是我在一个旧书铺子里淘到的，所以就一路查下去了。”丽丝安娜耸了耸肩，“不过，我对神文懂得不多，当年光生教给我的那些，我这么长时间全都还给他了。”

“我会神文，丽娜姐姐来岛上和我遇见之后，我就帮她翻译了那些奇奇怪怪的书页，也觉得这事儿挺好玩，就跟着她一起走了。”银杏接着丽丝安娜的话说。

“你也不怕我把你拐跑了？”丽丝安娜笑得戏谑。

“不怕啊，你不是坏人呢。”银杏眨眨眼，说得认真，可原本深紫色的瞳仁，却亮了一下。

这算是纯血统魅魔的被动技能吧，可以一定程度上窥探人心，能够看出对方是否心存恶念。

剛知道的清楚，可惜，他学不会。

“你们呢？怎么也对这东西感兴趣了？”丽丝安娜接过银杏手里的花环，帮她戴在头上，随口问着。

“呃……这个嘛……你说吧。”光一胳膊肘子捅捅剛。

“你说，你来说。”剛把球踢回去了。

“凭什么我说？我算是受害者吧？”

“屁！被上的可是我！”

“那就一起说！”

“有毛病吗，一起怎么说？！”

“嗯哼！”丽丝安娜重重咳嗽了一声，“要不你俩打一架，输的说？”

“……那还是我说吧。”光一一下子就泄气了。

他打不过剛。

也不知道一德鲁伊是怎么练得比暗精灵还能打的。

光一也不啰嗦，反正都是自己家人，最初的不好意思被撕开了之后，他就一五一十地把“七日之约”的前因后果都讲了一遍。

迎上两位母亲似笑非笑的神色，光一的脸还是红了。

好吧，就算是亲妈，也还是觉得挺丢人的。

“呼，原来你俩最开始是炮友啊。”银杏吐了口气。

“现在呢？照你这么说，你们已经不会因为七天之内没上床就挂掉了？”丽丝安娜比较关心这个问题，却还是抿着嘴憋不住乐。

“嗯……嗯，嗯。”光一红着脸点头。

“不过那个大御巫也挺厉害的，这都能知道。”丽丝安娜感叹，她还是挺佩服这个女人的。

“现任大御巫，是历任大御巫中能力最强的，也是年龄最小被选为大御巫的混血精灵，梅耶确实挺厉害的。”银杏轻声说着。

“你认识她？”“混血精灵？”剛和光一同时开口，每个人都问出了自己最关心的。

“充久认识她，不，也不能说认识，他们同为真正的预言者，是在另一个层面上神交过，充久说那个层面很玄妙，他不知道梅耶的长相和年龄，却对她灵魂的本质一清二楚，但在现实里他们并没有见过面。”银杏摇了摇头。

“她是混血？”光一又问了一遍。

“是混血，四分之一暗精灵，四分之一人类，剩下一半是白精灵。”这回回答问题的，是丽丝安娜，“对了，现任精灵王瑟兰迪尔所在的希里亚家族也是个混血家族，他们的第一代祖先是白精灵和黄金巨龙的后裔，听说那个先祖都是从蛋里生出来的。”

“呵，那以后我可以用这件事来挤兑她了。”光一冷笑一声，明显是还忌恨着对方把他轰出岛的仇呢。

“看你这德性，真是跟光生那家伙一模一样。认识你们爷俩，梅耶算是倒了大霉了。”丽丝安娜撇嘴，语气要多无奈，就有多无奈。

“嗯？老妈你也认识她？”

“通过你爸认识的。”想起来当年的场景，丽丝安娜都忍不住想扶额，“你也知道你爹年轻时候不是个能待得住的，早早就离开孔克珠岛满世界的玩，我们认识了之后就结伴旅行，我还怀着你的时候，在海市里，光生认出来了偷跑到岛外面玩的梅耶，那时候梅耶还是大御巫学徒，带着王子瑟兰迪尔从街头吃到街尾。光生第一次知道梅耶是个姑娘，你也清楚他那张破嘴，还有梅耶的脾气，要不是瑟兰迪尔和我拦着，这俩怕是当街就打起来了。”

剛一下子就想起来当时堂本光生的那句“我嘲笑过她胸前那俩玩意像椰子”，原来还有这么一出呢。

“总之，就是这么回事。”丽丝安娜看着剛，剛满脸的一言难尽。

……个个都不是省油的灯。

“关于七瓣合欢花丛的话，你们要不问问小翔和小润吧？”银杏突然提议。

“嗯？”剛被转移了注意力和兴趣，光一也看了过来。

“我从书里看到的，说隔着一个咆哮海，巨龙双岛上的物种都很特别，广泛分布的那些动物植物在这里也会呈现出不同的特性，也许无尽海诸岛上没有的，这里会有也说不定呢。”

“好啊，我们问问。”剛十分认同妈妈的提议。

“那咱们现在就回去吧，差不多也到了晚饭的时间了。”光一看了看天色，站了起来。

不知不觉间，他们几个已经聊了整整一下午。

时间过得可真够快的。

“走吧，今天听他们说要带着健次郎和潘去打猎，可别带回来太大的猎物啊。”剛想到那两只魔兽的凶性，打心底里这么期望着。

“但愿吧。”光一不置可否。

沐浴着夕阳，他们踏上了归程。

 

“七瓣合欢花？花丛？有哦，漫山遍野都是呢。”听了他们的描述，松本润马上就给出了答复。

“不过那地方估计你们不会喜欢。”樱井翔又想到了什么，补充了一句。

“为啥？”光一问道。

“因为这种植物，在我们的族群里被称为‘龙骨花’，是长在巨龙的骸骨上的。”

“……”

光一和剛的脸，同时绿了。

他们都从对方的神色里，看到了卧槽。

谁能想得到，在这两座岛上，最烈性的春药材料，居然会开在坟地里呢。

真他妈的。

 

——TBC


End file.
